


Just To Be His

by TTYUNIE



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, I wrote this awhile ago so its awful but idc, Idiots in Love, M/M, draft from wattpad i wanted to get rid of, origibal female character is annoying asf, taegyu angst bc why not, taegyu are idiots, taegyu besties at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTYUNIE/pseuds/TTYUNIE
Summary: taehyun hates it.he hates how he's all over her. He hates how he gives her hugs and kisses, which is exactly what he, himself, desires.He hates how she gets all his love. Even when she doesn't deserve it.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/OC, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Just To Be His

taehyun hates it.

he hates how he's all over her. He hates how he gives her hugs and kisses, which is exactly what he, himself, desires.

He hates how she gets all his love. Even when she doesn't deserve it.

i think you already know who the he is:

choi beomgyu.

taehyun's best friend and wingman. The guy who promised to stay by his side for eternity. Until, he got a girlfriend.

Eung Byeol.

The well-known wannabe idol that rules the school grounds. Whenever she walks into a room, all eyes dart onto her. She had black hair and dainty facial features, almost like taehyun.

She seemed intimidating, but some heard she was nice. Some heard she was sarcastic and funny. But that's all up to beomgyu.

Her real personality will only ever be shown to her boyfriend and close friends.

But more about beomgyu. He's been friends with taehyun ever since they attended high school. Conjoined by hip and inseparable.

Every one knew them as one; it was never just beomgyu or taehyun, it was always "beom and tae".

And when the elder had finally gotten a girlfriend (which was to taehyun's help too) , no one thought about their friendship anymore.

All the sudden, the spotlight was on byeol and beomgyu. The love birds, romeo and juliet.

And of course, taehyun didn't realize he had feelings for the brunette until he got a girlfriend, and that's where the problem began.

-

kang taehyun.

not popular, but everyone knew his name. They didn't swarm him with autographs, they just knew him.

taehyun was more on the quiet side. After all, having beomgyu by his side is enough to speak for him. Beomgyu would stand up for taehyun, no matter what.

But before all that, taehyun was a loner. And he liked that, he wanted to stay that way.

Being isolated from his classmates at a young age has done a lot to him. I mean, what else can you expect?

He didn't get good grades, he just didn't get bad ones either. He didn't go over the top with his personality, he just wasn't boring either.

But as beomgyu started going out with byeol, taehyun could see why people always joined their names together.

without one another, they'd be...every other student.

and without taehyun, beomgyu would be every other student too. But now he has byeol.

Which leads to taehyun having no one...but him self.

again.

Taehyun had tried to keep in touch with beomgyu, but it got more difficult day by day, and soon, taehyun and beomgyu struggled to keep up with each other.

flashback~

_"I...did it." Beomgyu looked up, a light tint of pink slowly creeping up onto his cheeks._

_Taehyun looked up from his magazine to furrow his eyebrows. "Did what, hyung?"_

_"I...I ASKED HER OUT!" Beomgyu yipped and jumped around. For a second, taehyun froze. He couldn't comprehend anything._

_He looked up to the over joyed latter before faintly smiling and embracing him. "yesss! I knew you could do it!"_

_There was an obvious bitter tone in the younger's voice, but beomgyu was too happy to acknowledge it. "TAE, AND SHE SAID YES! I'M DATING EUNG BYEOL!" He bought his fist up into the air._

_aww, he's so happy. Wait, why the hell are you sad, taehyun?_

_Beomgyu then ran out of the room to grab his coat and shoes. "She's asking to meet up with her, tae! I gotta go! Bye!" He then dashed out of their shared apartment, leaving the door slightly hanging._

_Taehyun just sighed with a sad smile on his lips. What now, kang? Can't you ever be pleased?_

_Taehyun had an uneasy feeling about byeol. He's seen her with multiple other guys, and she's rumored to be dating all of 'em._

_Beomgyu was being oblivious to the fact that she might be a player._

_But he was just being paranoid. It's a feeling you get, especially when you're being overprotective of your friend._

_Taehyun shrugged the feeling off and continued on with his day._

_-_

It's been a month since the two have been dating. And in all honesty, taehyun never expected it. He'd never thought in a million years that byeol and beom would actually make a good couple.

There was always something fishy about their relationship, but taehyun guesses that he's wrong.

Beomgyu seems a lot happier with byeol then he ever has with taehyun. Of course, it's a pang in the heart, but at least he's happy.

Taehyun had just come home from school, studying for his finals. He's been extra stressed.

but without warning, beomgyu and byeol burst through the door, slowly making out with each other.

Taehyun almost threw up on sight, gagging and looking away. Beomgyu slowly pants out of the kiss and notices the other's presence.

"Oh- oh my god! Tae I didn't know you were here..."

"It's okay, hyung! Continue- that. I'll get going." Taehyun quickly shoves all his notebooks and pens into his bag before zipping it up.

As he grabs the door, he was pulled back by the shoulders. He looks back to see beomgyu and byeol with perplexed expressions.

"Uhh, we wanted to discuss something..." beomgyu glanced at byeol, who was smirking.

Beomgyu heaved a sigh before continuing. "Taehyun-ah, take a seat." He pointed to the stool near the counter and taehyun obeyed.

As usual, byeol took a seat next to beomgyu, clinging onto his arm. Taehyun looked at the two and raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

Beomgyu looked up at taehyun. "Tae...byeol will uhm-" he looked a but uncomfortable. "Byeol-ah will be moving in with us."

Taehyun gasped and pure anger was written all over his face. "Hyung!" Taehyun pulled him aside, away from the short black haired girl. "We can barely pay rent and you invite her over?"

"Tae..."

"There's barely any room and we can't afford to-"

"Shut up!" Beomgyu screamed. Taehyun stepped back, a little scared of the elder.

Taehyun might seem a bit cold, but he was pretty sensitive and things like these can make him breakdown.

"Can you listen for once! I love her and i do what i want-"

"Y-you...lo-ove her?" Taehyun felt his heart shatter and drop into his stomach. It was like he was being brutally stabbed, right in the chest.

And the worst part was: he didn't know why.

Beomgyu was just a friend to him, why would he care? But somehow, something pissed taehyun off. Somehing about their relationship. I mean, yeah, he was happy for them. But at the same time, he hated it.

Or maybe it was because beomgyu had never said he loved taehyun. Out of all their years of friendship, not once.

"Yes, i love her." He said sternly, looking taehyun in the eye. Tears started rolling down the youngers face and beomgyu immediately panicked.

"...tae-"

"Y'know what hyung?" Taehyun looked up with teary eyes. "I should go. I'll move out. It'll be easier for you guys."

Beomgyu was a taken aback. Really taken aback. He knew damn well that he didn't love byeol, but why'd it come out his mouth?

And now, his best friend is moving out, all thanks to him. This was not what he intended.

"No, tae! That's- no. You are not moving out." Beomgyu tried grabbing taehyun's hips but the younger dodged him.

He swung around and ran into his room, letting out quiet sobs as byeol was standing at the end of the hallway, just watching. (🧍♀️)

Beomgyu fell to his knees while byeol walked up to him and pulled him up. Beomgyu was uncontrollably crying, knowing that he couldn't undo what just happened.

"It's okay, bubs." Byeol wiped his tears. "He wasn't worth it, he's probably fake." Right then and there, the brunette wanted to slap the hell out of his own girlfriend.

Taehyun on the other hand, was in his room. Packing all his things up. He didn't even give it a second thought. He was just mindlessly shoving all his belongings into a suitcase.

The tears had somehow stopped and taehyun was in his own world, not bothering to process what just happened. He kinda saw it coming.

After packing all his things up, he went to bed since it was late after all.

The very next day, he moved out while the couple was sleeping in beomgyu's bedroom. "They probably fucked, i heard moans..." taehyun sighed to himself, struggling to take his keys out.

Unfortunately, he had dropped the keys and it echoed throughout the apartment. Before he knew it, beomgyu and byeol came walking out the room.

Byeol was hugging beomgyu, she was wearing beomgyu's oversized hoodie, something taehyun used to do. C'mon taehyun, only a little more, and then you can go. Keep yourself together.

Beomgyu looked at taehyun and realized what was going on. "W-wait, tae! I didn't t-think you were serious?" Beomgyu frowned, voice a little shaky.

He wiggled out of byeol's grasp to grab taehyun's suitcase. "Hyung, give that back." The blondie demanded with a cold tone.

"Taehyunnie, please?"

"No. Don't call me that." He quickly grabbed the suitcase and ran out the door, too fast for both byeol and beomgyu to process.

Taehyun took his phone out to text one of his other friends, yeonjun. They weren't too close, not like beom and tae. But they were good friends.

  
**me**

hyung

**jun hyung**

omg its been a while

wsp tae;)

  
**me**

im moving in with you

**jun hyung**

hold up

**me**

make sure ur door is unlocked

**jun hyung**

HUH

wtf is going on

**me**

please hyung🥺

**jun hyung**

mm

fine

Taehyun smiled sadly as he waited for the next bus at the stop. He knew he was gonna regret this. But for some reason, he didn't wanna turn back.

i'm being wayyy too over dramatic.

Soon, the bus came. Taehyun rode the bus to the cotton candy-haired male's place.

He weakly knocked on the door, not having the motivation to fish out his phone and tell yeonjun that he was there.

The door creaked open and there came a drowsy yeonjun, who's eyes widened at the sight of taehyun's suitcase.

"Wait, you're moving in? For real? Like...not temporary? What-"

Taehyun pushed yeonjun aside and took of his shoes and coat. He laid his suitcase down and jumped onto the couch. "comfy!" Taehyun smiled and yeonjun cooed.

"I'll ask questions later. but for now, let's get you settled in." Taehyun smiled at the elder. i always have yeonjun to count on.

As they got the food ready and started eating, yeonjun started asking questions, he couldn't hold back his curiosity.

"Soooo, what's with the sudden move? What did beomgyu say about it?" The male slurped his ramen and took a sip of his coffee.

"His girlfriend moved in, I couldn't take it. Go ahead, call me selfish." Taehyun rolled his eyes. Yeonjun slightly chuckled.

"You're welcomed to stay here for however long you want to."

-

Taehyun was not expecting to stay yeonjun's apartment for a whole 3 weeks. And thank god that yeonjun didn't mind.

Sure, it was a little annoying whenever yeonjun would hold small parties with his friends and get drunk, but otherwise, he didn't mind. It was better than hearing the guy he was in love with fuck another girl.

Oh, and about beomgyu. At school, beomgyu would chase him down, begging for forgiveness. Taehyun would swat him away and ignore him.

After a while, it stopped. And now, it's like the two are strangers. They never spoke, texted, didn't even glance at each other.

Or that's what taehyun thought.

From the day taehyun left, beomgyu cried himself to sleep. He yearned for the younger and his girlfriend's support wasn't enough.

He missed his little giggles and his pretty teethy smile that could make his day. He missed how cute taehyun look in his oversized clothes. He missed cuddling with him, or when they'd take a walk together if one of them were stressed out.

Byeol on the other hand, was complete hell. She wasn't helping with the situation. Beomgyu hates self diagnosing but at this point, he's convinced that he has depression.

His girlfriend was constantly going out and getting drunk. And when she was at home, she would try and start fights.

At first, beomgyu didn't mind when byeol would take a couple dollars out of his wallet. But when his credit card was declined, it all started going downhill.

He couldn't pay rent since byeol wasn't paying either. He was struggling with bad grades and missing assignments. But most of all, he was suffering from a broken heart.

taehyun.

If he were here, none of this— falling into debt, failing school, getting depressed, would've happened. Taehyun would've guided him all through this.

But beomgyu lost him. Lost the person that truly cared.

And he's heard from some other students that taehyun had moved to yeonjun's apartment.

Maybe because he was selfish, maybe he wanted taehyun all to himself, but he hated the moment taehyun first befriended the pink-haired male.

Jealousy rose whenever beomgyu would stalk taehyun, just to find him mingling with the elder. But that's when he realized:

he was in love with kang taehyun.

He wanted to beat yeonjun up whenever he held taehyuns waist, or when he'd take him back to their shared apartment.

But for now, all he could do was sulk.

end of flashback~

(Yes, that was all a flashback lmfao)

taehyun was riding his bike around the school grounds. Yeonjun didn't go to school that day, so the latter had to ride his bike to school, he said he felt guilty if he forced yeonjun to drive him there.

After a while of biking, taehyun finally got to school, parking his bike as he makes his way out of the crowd of students.

He plugs his airpods into his ears and starts playing the playlist he has saved on his phone. He glances around the chatter filled hallway and find byeol and beomgyu.

Some eyes are on them, which is pretty usual. But at this point, the blondie could care less. He strut towards his locker with confidence and starts taking his books out.

he couldn't notice, but a pair of dark brown eyes were on him. I think you could guess who they belonged to.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and everyone rushed to their classrooms. Taehyun ran to the other side of the school, where his homeroom was.

he took his time getting there just to realize—

wait- where's my phone?

He searches for a sign of his phone, perhaps in his pocket but no, wasn't there. He searched his hoodie pockets and no, still not there.

Again, taehyun sped away to the the other side of the school, to his locker. After a few minutes of panting and running, he fished his phone out of the locker and turned around to go back to class.

But what he wasn't expecting, was to see byeol, making out some other guy that was definitely not beomgyu.

Taehyun's hands were moving quicker than his brain and before he knew it, he was snapping puctures of byeol and the unknown guy.

But when byeol and the unknown male whipped their heads around, taehyun realized his mistake: his flash and sound wasn't off.

all the sudden, the 5'2 raventte female was runningg towards him and taehyun shrieked before doing the same.

He's never ran so fast. Fortunately for him, he was in a different grade. This prevented byeol from beating the shit out of him.

"That asshole is lucky this time." Byeol growled and grit her teeth. "Beomgyu is mine, fucking mine." She stomped away.

At lunch, taehyun was a bit paranoid and wary. Actual, really paranoid and wary. Despite her height and cheerful attitude, byeol was scary af.

She could chase anyone away just to get what she wants, in this situation, she wants the one and only beomgyu.

So instead of going out into the garden like he usually does, taehyun ate by the library, glancing at the entrance every few seconds.

Beomgyu was coming back from his algebra class, already tired and sleepy. He noticed how byeol wasn't by her locker, she was often putting on her makeup or chatting with her friends.

He takes his phone out to ring her up but no matter how many times he does, no avail.

He strides into the lunchroom, only to find byeol storming her way out.

Byeol runs into the library with an angry look on her face. Beomgyu tags along, slowly walking behind her to prevent her from seeing.

Taehyun was just peacefully eating his lunch on a table, reading a book and glancing at his phone. He almost forgot about the situation with byeol until a loud voice echoed through the library.

"KANG FUCKING TAEHYUN." She walked up to him, grabbing the collar of his shirt. Taehyun just laid there, shocked.

Before he could protest, a hand slid across his face, harshly. And boy, it stung. Taehyun's eyes widened as he looks at the shorter girl.

It's improper to hit women, taehyun.

"Byeol-noona, what are you doing-"

"Give me your phone. Now." She snarled. Taehyun smugly shook his head, trying to hold back his tears since byeol's slap left a red mark on his face.

"Give me you phone before i tell beomgyu you asshole-"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, BYEOL?" A loud and familiar voice yelled. The pair of eyes turned to see the one and only:

Beomgyu.

Beomgyu shoved byeol off of taehyun, making sure not to hurt either of them. He then grabbed byeol by the wrist and dragged her away.

"What the fuck was that, byeol?" Byeol looked up with puppy eyes and started sobbing. Beomgyu rubbed her back gently.

"Taehyun was being awful to me! He was-"

"Beomgyu-hyung!" Beomgyu looked up and was surprised to see taehyun standing there, pointing to his phone.

He knew it wasn't the right time and place, but he was happy that taehyun was finally talking to him. "Hyung, here! Look through my photos."

Beomgyu cautiously grabbed the phone as byeol tried to shoo taehyun away. "Beommie! It's not what you think!" She whined while beomgyu looked through the photos one by one, standing there stoned in his position.

He gasped at the one where some guy was holding his girlfriend up by the waist and making out with her.

Beomgyu didn't hesitate to say these next words. "We're breaking up, byeol." Byeol stepped back and gasped.

"Y'KNOW WHAT, FINE! I ONLY DATED YOU FOR MONEY ANYWAYS." She stomped away like a little brat, and taehyun couldn't help but snicker.

Taehyun flicked his eyes back to the elder who was just leaning against the wall. Beomgyu saw this coming, he just never said anything about it.

He isn't even sad. He's a bit infuriated but besides that, he could care less.

"Uh, hyung?" Taehyun softly tapped his shoulder, making the brunette jump. The elder's face softened to see taehyun, a red hand mark on his face.

Without thinking, he leaned forward to caress taehyun's face gently, his lips twitching into a smile.

Taehyun panics a bit when the elder leans forward and places a soft kiss on the boy's lips. Taehyun shrieks and pushes the latter away.

Beomgyu stands there, a little heart brokened. Did he not want that?

"Hyung, are you crazy?" Taehyun frowns. "I have a boyfriend!"

Those four words were enough to make beomgyu's heart break in half. His whole word stopped, and not in a good way.

A few wet droplets ran down beomgyu's face and the only words he managed get out were "w-who?"

"...yeonjun-hyung. We've been dating for two weeks now." Taehyun looked down, feeling a little guilty.

But it's not my fault, he put his little fake girlfriend before me and now he wants me to come back to him.

"Tae...w-why didn't y-you tell me?" Beomgyu asked, his tears and red eyes becoming more visible. Taehyun looked up in guilt and opened his mouth to talk. Nothing came out.

"we could start over, taehyunnie." He reached forward, but taehyun scooted away and rubbed the back of his arm.

"Hyung, yeonjun treats me very well, i'm very lucky to have someone like him. Please don't come to me when i'm finally happy, it's rare."

Beomgyu nodded and turned away to cover his face and wipe his tears. "Okay, taehyunnie. I understand."

Before taehyun could walk away, beomgyu pulled him into a hug and sadly chuckled. "If you ever need someone, i'll always be here. I promise."

And for half a millisecond, taehyun thought of dropping everything and everyone

**_just to be his._ **

**Author's Note:**

> as said in the tags, this was a draft from wattpad i just wanted out of there bc i was already taking up a lot of space,,, meaning i wrote this awhile ago. I’m planning to finish my other two taegyu ffs this week so have this for now:)


End file.
